falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout: New Vegas ammunition
Ammunition or ammo is the term used for expendable ordnance material used by the weapons of Fallout: New Vegas; such as powder, balls, shot, shells, percussion caps, rockets, missiles, energy, etc. The purpose of ammunition is to project force against a selected target or area. Currently, the Pip-Boy 3000 menu displays ammunition of any given type by the combined weight of all rounds of the same type and not the weight per round. Ammunition Guns } |- | JHP (Hand Load) (GRA) | 3 | align="left" | * Damage x 1.65 * Target DT x 2 | |- | Hollow point | 7 | align="left" | * Damage x 1.75 * Target DT x 3 | |- style="border-top: 2px solid #AAA;" | rowspan="10" | 12 gauge shotgun shell | rowspan="10" align="left" | * Big Boomer * Dinner Bell * Hunting shotgun * Riot shotgun * Sawed-off shotgun | rowspan="10" | 0.075 | Standard | 2 | align="left" | * Damage x 1.2 | |- | 4/0 buck (GRA) | 2 | align="left" | * Projectiles 4 | |- | 4/0 buck mag. (Hand Loader) (GRA) | 3 | align="left" | * Damage x 1.3 * Target DT -2 * Projectiles 4 * Condition x 1.15 | |- | Bean bag | 3 | align="left" | * Damage x 0.05 * Fatigue +250 | |- | Coin shot | 40 | align="left" | * 10% chance Denarii in targets * 15% chance Mangled Denarius in targets * Damage x 1.3 * Target DT -2 | |- | Dragon's Breath (GRA) | 4 | align="left" | * Damage x 0.9 * 8 fire damage for 5s | |- | Flechette (GRA) | 3 | align="left" | * Damage x 0.9 * Target DT -6 * Projectiles 5 | |- | Magnum | 3 | align="left" | * Damage x 1.3 * Condition x 1.15 * Target DT -2 | |- | Pulse slug (GRA) | 5 | align="left" | * Damage x 0.7 * Projectiles 1 * +50 damage against robots * +25 damage against power armor | |- | Slug | 2 | align="left" | * Spread x 0.35 * Projectiles 1 | |- style="border-top: 2px solid #AAA;" | rowspan="6" | 20 gauge shotgun shell | rowspan="6" align="left" | * Caravan shotgun * Lever-action shotgun * Sturdy caravan shotgun * Single shotgun | rowspan="6" | 0.065 | Standard | 1 | align="left" | * Damage x 1.2 | |- | 3/0 buck (GRA) | 1 | align="left" | * Projectiles x 4 | |- | 3/0 buck mag. (Hand Loader) (GRA) | 2 | align="left" | * Projectiles x 4 * Damage x 1.3 * Target DT -2 * Condition x 1.15 | |- | Slug | 1 | align="left" | * Spread x 0.35 * Projectiles x 1 | |- | Magnum | 2 | align="left" | * Damage x 1.3 * Target DT -2 * Condition x 1.15 | |- | Pulse slug (GRA) | 4 | align="left" | * Damage x 0.7 * Spread x 0.35 * Projectiles x 1 * +50 damage against robots * +25 damage against power armor | |} Explosives Energy Weapons Other : Note: camera film is actually classed as a form of gun ammunition. Ammunition boxes : Note: Weight only applies while playing on Hardcore mode. : ¹ Compatible with weapons that use 5.56mm rounds. : ² Compatible with weapons that use .357 Magnum rounds. Notable vendors These are vendors carrying large amounts of certain ammunition types. * .308 round: Daniel Contreras at Camp McCarran and Quartermaster Bardon at Hoover Dam. * 12.7mm round: Daniel Contreras at Camp McCarran and Quartermaster Bardon at Hoover Dam. * 12 gauge shotgun shell: Quartermaster Bardon at Hoover Dam. * 25mm grenade, .50 MG: Vendortron at Gun Runners, Alexander at 188 Trading Post, and Quartermaster Bardon at Hoover Dam * 40mm grenade: Cliff Briscoe at Novac, Vendortron at Gun Runners, Lacey at Mojave Outpost, Boomer munitions manager at Nellis Air Force Base, and Quartermaster Bardon at Hoover Dam. * Flamer fuel: Chet at Goodsprings and Johnson Nash at Primm. * Great Khan armorer at Great Khan armory has large quantities of all ammunition except missiles and flamer fuel. * HE and HV missiles: Vendortron. Loading To load different ammunition, go into the Pip-Boy, scroll to the "Ammunition" section and select from the list any compatible ammunition type for the currently equipped weapon. Outside of the Pip-Boy menu, pressing hotkey "2" on PC or "Up" on the Xbox or PS3 d-pad will change ammunition; this will also cause the weapon to be reloaded with the new ammunition. Bugs * Occasionally when switching between types of ammunition for a gun, the loaded ammunition may become "stuck" and not allow you to switch. ** To correct this, you need to switch over to another weapon that is hotkeyed. ** Alternatively, you can drop all ammunition of the currently loaded type. The gun should then switch to the other ammunition type and then you can pick back up the first set of ammunition. ** Alternatively, you can unequip the weapon in the Pip-Boy, then change ammunition types. * When adding large amounts of ammunition using the console command , the game may crash. This is especially evident when adding .50 MG incendiary rounds. * When transferring ammunition to a companion in Hardcore mode and you get a message that the transfer will overload them (which is correct), try reducing the amount you're giving them at once. For instance, Boone might not like you giving 200 microfusion cells to him at once, try 20 or 50 at a time. You can keep trickling them in at this reduced amount until they're all transferred. You can then proceed to transfer in different ammunition types in the same trade session, but once you exit, you'll have to take some weight off him to bring him under 220WG to 'overload' him with ammunition again. Note: On the character wheel, it will still display his maximum full weight (220/220 WG) though what he's truly carrying could now be far exceeding this. * While using .22LR, plinking ammunition in Vault 3, the repercussion sounds of bullets won't stop until you have exited the Vault. * While using special ammo, if the magazine capacity of the weapon you're using is greater than the number of default weapon rounds you have in your inventory you won't be able to reload past that number after fast travels and savegame loads. Usually, happens when breaking down default ammo to make special ammo. The bug will persist until the number of default weapon rounds in your inventory surpasses the magazine capacity. Category:Fallout: New Vegas items Category:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition de:Fallout: New Vegas Munition es:Munición de Fallout: New Vegas pt:Munições do Fallout: New Vegas ru:Боеприпасы Fallout: New Vegas sv:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition uk:Боєприпаси Fallout: New Vegas zh:《輻射：新維加斯》彈藥